Venom — Black Metal (альбом)
Black Metal (рус.— Чёрный металл) — второй студийный альбом британской трэш-метал-группы «Venom». Записан в 1982 году на лейбле Impulse Studios, выпущен в ноябре 1982 года лейблом Neat Records. Помимо обычного издания, были отпечатаны лимитированные издания на цветном виниле (белый, серый, фиолетовый, зелёный, красный, коричневый, «кружевной»). Об альбоме Считается, что этот альбом оказал значительно влияние на формирование и развитие трэш- и дэт-сцен, возникших в 80-е и ранние 90-е. Более того, альбом дал имя новому жанру, пионерами которого были Venom. Хотя альбом внёс огромный вклад в формирование блэк-метала, сегодня жанр альбома часто определяют как трэш-метал. Оригинальную обложку нарисовал Конрад «Cronos» Лант, бас-гитарист и вокалист группы. Грайндкор-группа Exit-13 впоследствии создала пародию на обложку Venom для своего альбома …Just A Few More Hits. Диск оказался на 68-м месте в списке лучших британских альбомов всех времён, который был составлен по результатам голосования читателей журнала Kerrang!. Также он был включён в список 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die. Песня «Black Metal» была включена в саундтрек Tony Hawk's American Wasteland. Список композиций 'Сторона A («Black»)' #'Black Metal '(рус.— Чёрный металл) #'To Hell and Back '(рус.— В Ад и обратно) #'Buried Alive '(рус.— Похороненный заживо) #'Raise the Dead '(рус.— Поднятие мёртвых) #'Teachers' Pet '(рус.— Домашнее животное учителя) 'Сторона B («Metal»)' #'Leave Me in Hell '(рус.— Оставь меня в Аду) #'Sacrifice' (рус.— Жертвоприношение) #'Heaven's on Fire' (рус.— Небо в огне) #'Countess Bathory '(рус.— Графиня Батори) #'Don't Burn the Witch '(рус.— Не сжигайте ведьму) #'At War with Satan' (превью) (рус.— В войне с Сатаной) 'Бонус-треки на переиздании 2002 года' #'Bursting Out (60 Min+ version) '(рус.—'' Вырвавшись из...) #'Black Metal (Radio 1 session) (рус.— Чёрный металл) #'''Nightmare (Radio 1 session) (рус.— Кошмар) #'Too Loud for the Crowd (Radio 1 session)' (рус.— Слишком громко для толпы) #'Bloodlust (Radio 1 session)' (рус.— Жажда крови) #'Die Hard (12" version)' (рус.— Крепкий орешек) #'Acid Queen (12" version)' (рус.— Кислотная королева) #'Bursting Out (12" version)' (рус.— Вырвавшись из...) #'Hounds of Hell (Outtake)' (рус.— Гончие Ада) 'Бонус-треки на ремастированном переиздании 2009 года' #'Bloodlust (7" Single A-Side, NEAT 13)' (рус.—'' Жажда крови'') #'In Nomine Satanas (7" Single B-Side, NEAT 13) '(рус.— Во имя Сатаны) Участники *Конрад «Cronos» Лант — бас-гитара, вокал *Джеффри «Mantas» Данн — электрогитара *Тонни «Abaddon» Брай — ударные *Кит Николь — продюсер Кавер-версии *Alchemist записали кавер «Black Metal» для трибьют-альбома. *Blitzkrieg сделали кавер «Countess Bathory» для своего альбома Unholy Trinity. *Cradle of Filth исполняли кавер «Black Metal». *Dark Forest, блэк-метал-группа из Бразилии, исполнили кавер «Black Metal» на своём демо Sodomized By Depraved Goat 2003 года. *Dimmu Borgir включили кавер «Black Metal» в качестве бонус-трека в японскую версию своего альбома In Sorte Diaboli. *Hypocrisy сделали кавер «Black Metal» для альбома Osculum Obscenum. *Mayhem, чей гитарист и лидер Евронимус называл Venom важной блэк-метал-группой, записали кавер «Black Metal» для своего демо Pure Fucking Armageddon и исполняли его на концертах в ранние годы. *Messiah Marcolin сделали кавер «Countess Bathory». *Obituary записали кавер «Buried Alive» для своего сборника величайших хитов, названного Anthology. *Unleashed исполнили кавер «Countess Bathory» на альбоме Shadows in the Deep 1992 года. *Isegrim записали целый кавер-альбом «A Tribute to Venom». *Necrodeath сделали кавер «Countess Bathory» для своего альбома Draculea, выпущенного в 2007 году. *Vital Remains сделали кавер «Countess Bathory» для своего альбома Into Cold Darkness. *Vader записали кавер «Black Metal» для альбома Necropolis. *Sigh выпустили в 2008 году мини-альбом «A Tribute to Venom» названия песен на котором совпадают с некоторыми треками с Black Metal, хотя в качестве обложки использована обложка альбома Venom Welcome to Hell. Категория:Альбомы по годам Категория:Альбомы по коллективам Категория:Альбомы по жанрам Категория:Альбомы хеви-метала Категория:Альбомы спид-метала Категория:Альбомы прото-блэка Категория:Альбомы группы «Venom» Категория:Venom